Changeable deformation tool systems, for example drilling, perforating, cutting or punching tools, are used in many machine tools to make many different types of products. The systems are frequently built in modular form, to permit change-over from one product or from one deformation mode to another product or to another deformation mode, respectively. This change-over should be rapid, and not require substantial adjustment. The drawer or slide-in tool technology is particularly suitable in some uses, since exchange of tools is simple, and service or repair of any tools which are used likewise is simple. This drawer arrangement, however, has a problem in that tools must be held in a tool holder which must be secured when inserted into the system frame.